Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning device, and more particularly to a scanning device with an overhead reflecting mirror for facilitating image processing of removing a hole image of an original or a document being scanned.
Related Art
A conventional scanner can be used to scan a document with a hole or holes. However, after the visible light is incident to the hole, a visible light sensor of the scanner cannot receive the visible light from the hole. So, the scanned result is presented as a fully black image corresponding to the position of the hole. If the user prints the image, a lot of toners are wasted in printing the fully black hole image. Although the image processing software can be executed to remove the hole image, such the post-processing is not very precise and occupies a lot of performance because the image processing software cannot always correctly distinguish between the black block and the hole image. In addition, no all the scanners have the image processing software, and the scanner having the image processing software has the higher cost. In addition, the image processing procedure wastes a lot of time of the user, and is also a huge obstacle to users who are unfamiliar with the software operations.